


Let's have a Chat [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pulls Sam aside for a talk about his older brother that is a little bit overdue.</p><p>the Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a Chat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Have A Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991230) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



Part 4 of the Sweetshop podfic verse.

 

This podfic is avalible in both audiobook format and Standard MP3, I recomend the Audiobook.

 

Hosted Links (Thank you Paraka) Right click and select Save As

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/01%20Lets%20Have%20a%20Chat.m4b)

[MP3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/Let's%20have%20a%20chat.mp3)

 

 

Google Links

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZY3czX0E5VnhlOFk/edit?usp=sharingg)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZTm5nTXhFRm5wODg/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

If you enjoy this fic please check out my other podfics and leave feedback. 


End file.
